


Without Resistance

by wishfulFeline



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and actually gets the guts to be forward af about it, kiibo gets a heart boner for shuichi, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: was feeling gay and came up with some saiibo headcanons and liked a few so much i needed to write thembasically kiibo just surprising shuichi with his sheer level of homosexuality





	Without Resistance

Shuichi taps the eraser end of his pencil on his cheek. He groans in defeat. “Kiibo, do you know an eleven letter word meaning to give in without protest?”

Kiibo sighs slowly. “I don’t...why don’t you try using a dictionary? I’m not a search engine.”

Shuichi laughs sheepishly. “Sorry, yeah, you’re right. I’m not allowed to use a dictionary, though, so I figured I might as well ask.” He tries looking at a different word on the crossword, humming in thought.

“Why are you doing crosswords anyways, Shuichi? I don’t recall having seen you do any before, at least in my presence.” Kiibo asks. He moves from Shuichi’s desk where he’d been working on an assignment himself to sit next to him on the couch. Even if they were both preoccupied, not being alone was comforting. Being alone let the anxiety creep in, something Shuichi was all too grateful to avoid, especially if it was by being together with his boyfriend.

“Ah, well, Maki and Kaito made a bet on who could complete the most crosswords. Kaito bet on me while Maki bet on Kirumi. I-I think Kaito only picked me out of favoritism as opposed to being rational, as he often does. I know I’ll probably lose, but I figured I should at least try, right?” He feels himself grow nervous explaining the situation. It was a pretty futile thing to spend time on after all.

Kiibo glances down at the paper in front of them. “Acquiescent, maybe?”

Shuichi blinks a few times, not expecting Kiibo’s sudden offer of help. “Let me—Hey, yes, that’s it! Thank you, Kiibo.”

Kiibo laughs softly. “Could this be considered cheating?”

“You—...Yes, it probably could be. Ah, shoot. Let’s just keep it a secret then.” Shuichi turns his head to wink at Kiibo, and the robot’s figurative heart flutters.

“I love you,” Kiibo says all too suddenly. Shuichi’s arm jerks and he breaks the tip of his pencil.

Shuichi blushes and looks back up to Kiibo. “Where’s this coming from?”

It dawns on Kiibo how abruptly he’d professed his affections and can’t stop from flushing pink in embarrassment too. “I just wanted to say it. B-Because I was thinking it.”

Shuichi can’t keep his eyes on Kiibo, now even more flustered. “Is that so? Well, I love you too.” He feels Kiibo’s metal fingertips slowly wrap around his forearm and his heart skips a beat. Kiibo, could it be you’re jealous?

“I think it a lot. That I love you. I’m so happy you love me Shuichi,” Kiibo continues. His voice is meeker than before. His shoulder brushes a bit closer to Shuichi’s.

Shuichi clears his throat, trying to retain even just a pinch of his composure. “I’m glad. W-We are dating, after all.”

Kiibo tilts his head to the side, gently resting it on Shuichi, his wispy white hair tickling his cheeks and neck. Shuichi resists the urge to squirm as goosebumps raise on his skin. “I am aware, of course. But I’ve been able to see other romantic relationships now, and I truly am blessed. You’re undoubtedly my ideal partner.”

Shuichi unable to hold in a smile. “I’m really lucky to have you too, though. Without you, I know I’d be much more unhappy. You’ve...given me some courage, y’know?” It was Kiibo’s turn to bite back a smile of his own.

“You’re so wonderful. I love you Shuichi.” Kiibo’s hand travels down Shuichi’s arm to interlock their fingers. Shuichi reciprocates.

“Kiibo...you’re—you’re so cute. Thank you.” His attention is taken completely from the crossword. Even with how long they’d been together, Kiibo’s sentimentality never fails to fluster him.

Kiibo presses a kiss to Shuichi’s neck and it makes him shiver. He’s being so forward, w-what is this!? “You’ve taught me so many fascinating things. You’re smart and gentle and compassionate...and handsome.” Shuichi turns to look at Kiibo and better gauge his intentions and Kiibo presses a soft kiss to his lips, catching him off guard.

Shuichi’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion and Kiibo smiles at him. “Yes, very handsome.” Shuichi feels butterflies in his stomach.

“K-Kiibo, w...what is it? You’re being so sweet so abruptly. Not saying you aren’t always sweet! J-Just, uh, a lot all at once,” Shuichi questions nervously. Kiibo shrinks back a little, but still clings to Shuichi’s arm.

“I...um, that’s...I started,” Kiibo begins, avoiding Shuichi’s eyes before looking back into them. “Thinking things. About us, and it made me really happy.” Shuichi’s heart soars again and he has to keep himself from tackling Kiibo into a hug.

“That’s really nice, Kiibo. I’m very happy to have given you happy memories!” Shuichi turns towards Kiibo a bit more, knee brushing the edge of the coffee table. He places a hand on Kiibo’s own knee. “I hope we can keep making plenty more.”

Kiibo smiles and leans forward, pressing his forehead to Shuichi’s, their bangs ruffling together. Shuichi can feel the heat of Kiibo’s blushing cheeks.

“I...like being able to touch you so intimately like this Shuichi,” Kiibo says, voice hushed. Shuichi’s eyebrows lift a bit, about as much as they can in their current position.

“Um, um...t-that’s good.” Shuichi swallow, Kiibo’s bold words being skewed by his imagination.

Kiibo breaks the contact of their heads, then replacing said contact with his lips on the other boy’s. Shuichi closes his eyes, relaxing, understanding Kiibo must have just meant romantic things like this.

But Kiibo doesn’t break the kiss. Instead, it turns from an innocent peck into a more passionate kiss. Shuichi decides to take it in stride, lifting his hand from Kiibo’s knee to instead cup his boyfriend’s cheek. He can’t help but feel his blush turn redder when Kiibo slips his tongue in, though.

He complies, parting his lips for him and reciprocates, earning a contented hum from Kiibo. Their tongues slide against one another, slowly at first, but it’s quick to become more fervent. Kiibo puts his free hand on Shuichi’s shoulder, holding them both steady as they kissed.

Shuichi, already aware of what Kiibo enjoyed most, sucked Kiibo’s tongue, wrapping his lips around it. Kiibo moans, surprising Shuichi with his lack of control. Kiibo dives back intensely. He pulls away after a moment, Shuichi immediately gasping in a breath. They each open their eyes just enough to look at one another.

“Kiibo, the things you were thinking about...d-did you mean things like this?” Shuichi asks faintly.

Kiibo responds barely above a whisper. “I-I’m aroused, Shuichi.” His lover feels his pulse skyrocket. Hearing Kiibo say something so blatantly sexual was as rare as seeing a shooting star.

“Y-You are...?” Shuichi squeaks.

Kiibo blinks slowly and hums in agreement. He squeezes Shuichi’s hand a little tighter for a split second.

“Can we make love?” he whispers. Shuichi could just about scream in joy at hearing Kiibo be the first to suggest it. It was basically like winning the lottery.

“N...Now?” Shuichi asks tenderly.

“Please. I want you to touch me.”

Shuichi answers by pushing Kiibo down onto the couch and reuniting their lips. The other is ecstatic.

Sometimes the occurrences of being intimate so unpredictably were the best ones.


End file.
